AMG
Jason Lewis (born 29 September 1970), better known by his stage name AMG, is an American rapper and record producer. He moved to the Los Angeles suburb of Inglewood in 1985. He is known for his sexually explicit lyrics, and most notably for songs like "Bitch Betta Have My Money" and "Jiggable Pie". AMG released his debut album Bitch Betta Have My Money in 1991, followed by Ballin' Outta Control four years later. His third album, Bitch Betta Have My Money 2001, was released in 2000 and is his only album to not be completely produced by himself. In 2006, he formed the duo The Fixxers with longtime friend DJ Quik, but an album by the two never came to fruition. Career 1991-1994: Career beginnings and Bitch Betta Have My Money AMG made his debut appearance in 1991 on the album Quik Is the Name by DJ Quik, on the songs "Deep", "Tear It Off" and "Skanless". His association with DJ Quik helped him secure a record deal with Select Records, who he signed to in 1991. That same year, he released his debut album, Bitch Betta Have My Money, which featured the singles "Jiggable Pie", "Bitch Betta Have my Money", "Vertical Joyride" and "I Wanna Be Yo Ho". AMG produced almost the entire album by himself, with DJ Quik serving as an additional producer on one song. The album was a moderate success commercially, reaching #63 on the US Billboard 200. In 1992, he was featured on the soundtrack for the film Trespass with the song "Don't Be a 304". The following year, he contributed the song "Butt Booty Naked" to the soundtrack for House Party 3, which was also released as a single. From 1992 to 1994, AMG made guest appearances on songs by DJ Quik, Sylk Smoov, Penthouse Players Clique, Domino, Vell Bakardy and Lil ½ Dead. AMG had a falling-out with DJ Quik in 1994. DJ Quik disses AMG on the song "Get at Me" from his 1995 album Safe + Sound. 1995-1997: Ballin' Outta Control AMG's second album, Ballin' Outta Control, was released in 1995 on Select. Its only single was "Around the World". The album, again produced exclusively by AMG, performed slightly worse commercially than its predecessor, only reaching #100 on the US Billboard 200. That same year, he made a guest appearance on Poppa LQ's album Your Entertainment, My Reality on the song "Everybody Wants 2 B A G". AMG released no music and made no guest appearances in 1996. In 1997, AMG released the single "Pimp's Anthem". It would be his last release for Select Records. He also made a guest appearance on the 1997 self-titled album by Flexx. 1998-2005: Reunion with DJ Quik, Bitch Betta Have My Money 2001 and independent career AMG and DJ Quik reconciled in 1998. AMG made six guest appearances on Quik's 1998 album Rhythm-al-ism. Over the next two years, AMG made guest appearances on the albums Classic 220 by 2nd II None, Doing Business As by D.B.A., Balance & Options by DJ Quik, Non Fiction by Mausberg and Heat Misers by Darkside. In 2000, AMG released his third album, Bitch Betta Have My Money 2001. It was released independently through AMG's record label 304 Entertainment and Lightyear Entertainment. It was AMG's first and so-far only album to not be produced entirely by himself, as it features production by DJ Quik and Rhythm D, amongst others. Its only single was "Perfection". In 2002, an AMG compilation album, titled AMG's Greatest Humps, was released on 304 Entertainment. In 2003, AMG released the single "No" on his label 304 Entertainment. The following year, he released the single "Somethin' Nasty" on Dirty West. 2007: The Fixxers In early 2007, AMG was in the process of recording an album with DJ Quik under the group name The Fixxers. They released the single "Can U Werk wit Dat" through Interscope Records. The album was to be titled Midnite Life, and was scheduled for a mid-to-late 2007 release. However, in December 2007, a business partner involved in the project tried to illegally sell bootlegs of the album on the Internet, causing it to leak out to general public. The project was subsequently scrapped. DJ Quik confirmed the reports in an interview, and expressed his disappointment as he believed that the album would have served as a revival for AMG's career. In 2008, the group split and have no plans on recording another album. Discography *1991: Bitch Betta Have My Money *1995: Ballin' Outta Control *2000: Bitch Betta Have My Money 2001 Category:1970 births Category:American rappers Category:African-American rappers Category:Rappers from Inglewood, California Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California Category:Rappers from California Category:West Coast hip hop musicians Category:Hip hop record producers Category:American hip hop record producers Category:Article stubs